I Hate Everything About You
by mr redrum
Summary: Yaoi.inspired by the clip about zoroxsanji that I found at youtube,with the background song "I hate everything about you" by three days grace.zoro's and sanji's pov about each other.a one-shot song fic/drabble.


ONE PIECE**  
**

**TITLE:** I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU.

**AUTHOR: **mrredrum.

**PAIRING:** ZoroxSanji.

**WARNING: **PG-14 maybe.

**NOTES: **I've just found this very good awesome stuff at youtube ( and maybe you guy's already saw it before ) it's a clip made by junizorofan with the song "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace. And suddenly, I have the urge to make it into drabble. My many thanks for kakairupowns for the sudden beta while she's still have her exam. Thank you.

_SANJI_

He hates the Swordsman. He will gladly say that out loud.

He hates his green hair, which looks exactly like grass.

He hates the fact that the green hair indeed felt oddly soft at his touch when his hand once accidentally touched it. And somehow he just really doesn't want to know the reason why he liked it.

He's jealous of the hair because he knows that the Swordsman almost never uses any treatment on the grass-like hair, while he always makes sure that his blonde hair has the worthy treatments. And yet, it still gets dumped a lot after his usual bickering fight with the swordsman. That's not fair.

He hates the Swordsman. He will gladly admit that out loud.

He hates his natural air of authority, which somehow emerges in the most crucial moments.

He hates the fact that he doesn't even need to act suave to be respected.

He's jealous of that personality because he knows the Swordsman is almost never bothered by anything. He sleeps a lot, trains a lot (doesn't he know that his body is already at his muscles' limit and he really needs to train with clothes more often. He's already the personification of perfect masculinity, he doesn't need to show of like that), eats a lot (second after Luffy), or does his usual bickering fight with the Cook himself, also a lot. While he has to slave himself everyday in the kitchen, and yet is still intended to be suave and cool all the time. He has his reputation at stake just because (he's aware of this) he's got a skinny body and milky skin, which really sometimes makes him look slightly feminine. That's not fair.

But, the most unfair thing is the fact that the Swordsman never bothers with women, but then women are always around him. Like that Marine girl, always chasing the man like some kind of fan-girl, (too bad, she's kinda cute) and even his lovely and bright Robin-chwan somehow gives the green-headed bastard her respect. And it might be that there's mild admiration in these feelings from her. The Cook is aware of this too. His Nami-swan, while still being herself with all those increases of the Swordsman's debt and her slightly teasing tone over the Swordsman's lack of directions, she still respects the man, sometimes with a little bit of fear. Especially when the Marimo is in his deadly state. Sanji's been really jealous of all that the First-Mate's capable of. Maybe since their first meeting, if he ever let himself admit it. He remembers that day, himself with his words about the idiocy of the Swordsman's ultimate goal of life. He knew, behind his mocking words, that he actually felt jealous. And a little bit of respect maybe, if he ever let himself admit it, of course.

But at the moment, he can't lose like this; he's a ladies-man. He has to win. So, he decides to get along with the Swordsman, try to get to know the man well, try to find out why the man really was so fucking great in theses areas, using the only interaction he knows about when dealing with another guy. By fighting him with his body. By annoyed him with his attitude, and by mocking and teasing him with his words.

One thing that he wasn't aware of has already happened, though. The Swordsman's capability of gaining full respect without actually doing something also caught him off guard. But it's affect on him was doubled, more then any other person, because the Swordsman actually started doing something because his own approach with the man. And NO, he's not going to start to feel any other feelings here, except maybe the absolutely under-average of respect for the marimo. That's it.

_RORONOA ZORO_

He hates the Cook. He will gladly say that out loud.

He hates his legs, which were always taunting him to explode from his calm state.

He hated the fact that those legs are also the ones that helped him when he needed his own concentration during his fight with their enemy.

He hates those legs, which make the Cook the first person in his entire life that really didn't need to use anything as a weapon during their fights, and the cook was still human without any devil fruit power (which really made the Cook equal with him, which he also hated). Those legs are the deadliest of weapons, and while he knows that they are dangerous enough for him, he somehow always gets himself attracted to them. And he hates this, because he really doesn't know the reason why. That's not fair.

He hates the Cook. He will gladly admit that out loud.

He hates his natural intelligence that somehow always successfully frees all their ass from the enemies' trap.

He hates the fact that he actually really feels worried about the Cook while the man is doing another smart-ass plan.

He's jealous of the Cook's sociable personality. He's the first-mate, the one who joined the Mugiwara pirates first, long before the Cook. And yet, the Cook is the one that's capable of being much friendlier with the crew members. His interactions just flow smoothly over all their daily activities. And suddenly, there's no way that the Mugiwara pirate crew is fully complete without their foul-mouthed, chain-smoking Cook. That's not fair.

However, the thing he hates the most is the fact that he felt bothered by the Cook's annoying attempts to gain every woman's attention. He doesn't like this feeling. He's not feeling like himself. And don't ever say that he's feeling green, alright. He's not green, damnit. Yeah, right now, for the first time in his life, he hates the word "green" (save for the real color, 'cause he love his haramaki, his eyes and his hair, alright). Yes, his hair that the Cook took as permission and started calling him "marimo" according to the hair's color. And now, everyone started to call him that too. Be damned, that Cook. He really hates his foul-mouth, with all his mocking and teasing words.

But then lately, he became aware of something else. All those people who also started to call him with that lame name, actually really care about him. They didn't mean anything except that's how they show their love for him, that he's really one of the members of their little family. They're really all nakama. And after a while, he got used to the nickname. He's even starting to call himself by it, and corrected other people, when they spelled the name "marimo" wrong.

If he wasn't so stubborn as to never admit this, he might have said thank you to the Cook. But NO, he's not going to do that. He'll say thank you in another way, maybe something that the Cook can really appreciate. Like fighting, maybe. Besides, the man had been picking fights a lot lately. So, he'd have try his best during his usual bickering fights with the blonde.

Which at the moment, said Cook was walking towards him. After less than five minutes, they're already at their usual bickering, which leads to another fight of legs and swords between them.

_SANJI & RORONOA ZORO_

…And as they fight all of their enemies, back-to-back, they suddenly hated to admit to each other's faces, that they actually made an amazingly dynamic duo together.

…And as their understanding increases, while they're fighting their own enemies, both of them hated to admit that they felt something was missing due to the lack of appearance of their rival.

…And now at this very moment, as both of their lips and naked bodies fight for dominance in one cold night inside the galley, they both hated to admit _that the thin line between hate and love did sometimes collide…_

_AND HERE THE LYRIC'S FROM "EVERYTHING I HATE ABOUT YOU" BY THREE DAYS GRACE: _

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet  
Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Only when I stop to think about you, I know  
Only when you stop to think about me, do you know

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me  
I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you…


End file.
